Many devices and systems allow video data to be processed and output for consumption. Digital video data includes large amounts of data to meet the demands of consumers and video providers. For example, consumers of video data desire video of the utmost quality, with high fidelity, resolutions, frame rates, and the like. One type of video is 360-degree video. 360-degree video can provide viewers an immersed experience. For example, 360-degree video can provide a viewer with a virtual reality experience, putting the viewer in a virtually different time and/or place. As another example, 360-degree video can provide a viewer with a first-person view of video content captured by a remote device (e.g., an unmanned aerial vehicle, or other device).